1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to X-ray detectors. Example embodiments also may relate to large-scale X-ray detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detector using a thin film transistor (TFT) has received attention as an X-ray detector for diagnosing a subject. The X-ray detector outputs an X-ray image or X-ray fluoroscopic image, which is captured by using an X-ray, in the form of digital signals. The X-ray detector includes a direct type and an indirect type.
According to the direct type, a photoconductor directly converts an X-ray into electric charges. In the indirect type, a scintillator converts an X-ray to a visible ray, and then a photoelectric conversion device such as a photodiode converts a converted visible ray into electric charges.
As an area of the X-ray detector is increased, a method of uniformly supplying a power supply voltage to the X-ray detector has been researched. The reason for this is that a voltage drop may occur in an operational state or a standby state of the X-ray detector as a physical size of the X-ray detector is increased.